


YugBam

by ParkMika



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, At first Jinyoung has a girlfriend, Bambam is half naked, But leaves her for Taehyung because he's gay, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Jinyoung and Taehyung, M/M, Park Jinyoung and Yugyeom are best friends, markson, yugbam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkMika/pseuds/ParkMika
Summary: Youngjae noticed that Yugyeom isn't feeling well but is afraid to ask him. Everyone noticed but no one knows why until Yugyeom shows a message written by Jinyoung's girlfriend.





	YugBam

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language. I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes :*

Bambam loved him. Oh for fuck's sake, love wasn't enough to describe what he felt towards his boyfriend Yugyeom. Everytime Yugyeom does something cute Bambam can feel his heart skip a beat. The others don't see it but Bambam noticed that everytime Yugyeom eats, his lips get naturally pouty and for Bambam this is the cutest thing ever. They haven't been together for long. Two months maybe but these two months made Bambam realize what he missed in his life. Yugyeoms soft and delicious lips. Yes. Delicious. Bambam loves the taste of Yugyeoms lips and can't get enough of them. Normally he would never kiss Yugyeom in front of the others but since the markson couple does that and the 2jae couple is nearly having sex in front of the others (Jinyoung always stops them) they don't care either. 

 

It was on a free day in the Got7 dorm. 6am maybe. Too early for everyone except Jaebum and Youngjae. Jaebum was already yelling that everyone should get up. "We did things Jaebum" Jackson said smirking and rubbing his eyes as everyone stood in the kitchen. Mark blushed and lightly slapped Jacksons shoulder. "Sorry but I need the dorm" Jaebum said quickly. "And what are we supposed to do?" Bambam asked slightly annoyed that he can't play video games on his day off. "I don't know. You can spent time together or-" Jaebum started but got soon interrupted by Jacksons yelling. "I have an idea!" He pointed at the other three "none of you is going to the park! None of you!" They all nodded and Jackson dragged Mark in their room. Twenty minutes later and everyone knew what they wanted to do. Everyone except the Yugbam couple. "What about you guys?" Youngjae asked smiling softly and taking the seat next to Bambam who was enjoying his eggs and bacon. "Actually we planned playing video games... but I guess we can't" Yugyeom answered and stopped eating pushing his bowl of cereal away from him. "Why don't you finish you're cereal?" Youngjae asked. "I'm not that hungry" he stood up and looked at Bambam "I'm going to take a shower let's decide outside what we're going to do." Bambam nodded watching as Yugyeom went into the bathroom. "Maybe I'm too worried but do you know what's wrong with Gyeomie?" Youngjae asked carefully looking at Bambam. "You think something's wrong?" He lied. Of course something is wrong. Since five weeks Yugyeom isn't the same anymore. He didn't finish his bowl of cereal or his food in general, he is forgetfull and he even forgot his lines in a new song. "You can't tell me you didn't notice!" Youngjae whispered "It's obvious that something is bothering him" - "I know" Bambam sighed "But he won't even talk to me. I tried a few weeks ago and he said he is starting to get ill and a few days ago he said he had a bad day and didn't talk to me because I didn't believe him." Youngjae nodded and wanted to say something but stopped immediately as Yugyeom walked out of the bathroom fully dressed and ready to go. "My turn!" Bambam yelled and went first in his room to gather some clothes before he went into the bathroom. Yugyeom sat on the couch and watching tv while waiting. "Gyeomie? Can we talk for a momemt?" Youngjae asked carefully while stepping into the living room. "Of course. Is something bothering you?" Yugyeom asked worried. Oh little does he know that everyones worried about him. "Why don't you finish your meals? At first I thought it's because you didn't like it but you never let cereal in your bowl. You love cereal too much to do it." He sat beside him. "I'm not that hungry lately-" - "And you're forgetfull. You forgot your own birthday and didn't even ate a slice of your cake. And you're loosing weight. Every day I notice how thin you are. Please tell me what's wrong." Youngjae was near tears. He was so worried that he sometimes laid awake at night thinking if something was wrong. It couldn't be hate comments because they didn't do a VLive recently and the new MV was out for like two weeks or something. And none of the members bullied him or was angry at him. "Jinyoungs girlfriend messaged me and told me to stay away from Jinyoung or she's gonna make me leave the band." Yugyeom whispered while tears streaming down his face. Youngjae was speechless. He couldn't believe what Yugyeom said and got furious as Yugyeom showed him Kylas (Jinyoungs girlfriend) message. "JAEBUM! BAMBAM!" He yelled as loud as he could. Jaebum stormed out of his room to them and Bambam a few seconds later only half dressed. "W-what happened? *he points at Yugyeom* Why is he crying?" Jaebum asked breathing heavily. Without saying something Youngjae passed Yugyeoms phone to Jaebum and Bambam so they could read the message as well. "What a bitch..." Bambam whispered finally putting his shirt on. "Why didn't you tell us? We could've talked to-" Jaebum started. "Because Jinyoung is so happy with Kyla and he asked me if it's okay to propose to her because he loves her so much! We're all in a relationship and Jinyoung is left behind and finally has someone and I don't want to destroy it... not again!" Yugyeom cried. Youngjae tried to calm him by hugging him and whispering soft words into his ear. Yugyeom once was the reason why Jinyoung had to break up with a girl. Well, it wasn't his fault that she just loved Jinyoung to get near Yugyeom but he felt like it was his fault. "Okay first of all happy or not Kyla threathens you because you're best friends with Jinyoung and she doesn't like it. This makes me sick on so many levels!" Bambam said angryly crossing his arms and walking around the room to calm himself down. "We need to talk to Jinyoung because it now affects all of us! Gyeomie you're not leaving the band and I'm going to make a call." Jaebum said taking out his phone. "W-who are you calling?" Yugyeom asked afraid and stepped towards him. "Mark and Jackson. They need to come here and need to know too" Jaebum answered. Bambam hugged his boyfriend from behind and rests his head on Yugyeoms shoulder. "Everything will me alright" Bambam whispered. Not even half a hour later. All seven sat in the living room. With Kyla. But it didn't matter. Yugyeom wants it to stop. He didn't know why it affected him that much but it did. And even Jinyoung realized something but was too afraid to ask and now that he had Yugyeoms phone in his hand and is reading the message everything gathered. "H-how could you?" Was the only thing he could bring out. He didn't know what to feel. He was angry, sad, disappointed and hurt at the same time. Angry was he because of Kyla. Sad, disappointed and hurt were his feelings towards himself and Yugyeom. How could he be so blind and didn't notice what a bitch his girlfriend actually was? He was never so blind in his life before. "How could I knew that he would take it seriously? It was just a joke!" Kyla laughed. Jackson shaked his head and grabbed the phone. "Take it seriously or I'm gonna end your whole career and your bandmates will go down with you. How is that a joke?" Jackson was furious. No one hurt his friends. Not even a worm is allowed to hurt one of his friends. NOT EVEN A WORM. Kyla rolled her eyes "oh please! You're such a baby Kim Yugyeom! I-" she couln't finish her sentence because Jinyoung pushed her out of the dorm. "Leave and never come back! I'm breaking up with you, delete my number or whatever but don't show up here ever again! We're done!" - "Wait! I-" Too late. Jinyoung had already shut the door close. "Finally I can stop cheating and can Taehyung call my boyfriend." - "Wait what?" Everyone asked and Jinyoung told them that Taehyung has been his boyfriend for five months now but both of them wanted to overplay it. "Excuse me I need to call someone." He said taking his phone out and leaving the dorm. After talking the Markson couple left too and a few minutes full of laughing and hugging later the Yugbam couple makes their way into a cafè. 

 

"A vanilla latte please" -Bambam orders. "Just water pl-" "He wants a choco latte" Bambam interrupts Yugyeoms order. The waiter nodded and left them alone again. Bambam took Yugyeoms hand and entertwined their fingers. "What are you thinking about baby?" Bambam asked softly. "Just thinking about how much Kyla destroyed me. I wanted to break up with you to keep you out of this..." Yugyeom said faking a smile. "But I'm glad I didn't and was able to be honest. I'm sorry for being such a shitty boyfriend." He looked Bambam straight in his eyes. Bambam chuckled. "I knew that you were thinking about it. But I love you so much I can't be angry at you. Just promise to talk with me the next time something is bothering you." Bambam smiled. Yugyeom nodded and both enjoyed a day full of dates and thinking about pranks.


End file.
